


She survived |Draco Malfoy love story|

by That_one_girl86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_girl86/pseuds/That_one_girl86
Summary: Leanna is Harry Potter's twin, which unlike her brother and the rest of her family she is a Slytherin. This makes it easier for her to make friends without Harry, one of them being Draco Malfoy. Draco and Leanna start to have a romantic bond in there third year. With the threats coming from Voldomort and his death eaters (Draco being one of them) in there 7th year at Hogwarts she use's her new found power of "seeing" all while struggling to keep a relationship with Draco and her brother.A/N I own the characters Leanna Potter, Merlia Sanderson, and Luca LifesomeI do not own the Og Harry Potter characters





	1. A/N

WELCOME TO MY STORY! I'm so happy that I'm finally doing this.

This story is going to be about Leanna Potter and her relationships, such as: Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, and others.

Just like the books and movies this story is slowly going to get darker over time. I want for my readers to feel the emotion and suspense Leanna feels throughout the book.

For this reason I am going to be narrating everything from her perspective.

As time goes on this story will include explicit scenes such as: Self harm, under age drinking, sexual scenes and more. If any of this effects you this story might not be for you.

Voldemort will be included in this story, like I said it will get darker over time.

Also side note I'm going to put a picture of what Leanna would look like when she is older (like what I'm doing for the rest of the characters). I'm doing this because we will be spending more time with Leanna when she is 14-19.

Without further ado this is the cast to She survived.

Leanna potter

Blood status: half-blood

Blood status: half-blood

Full name: Leanna Elizabeth Potter

Parents: Lily Evens, and James Potter

Siblings: Harry Potter

Hogwarts house: Slytherin

"No, tell me Draco" I pulled some hair off my shoulder and crossed my arms over my chest "Do you call everyone you like a mud-blood, or just me and Granger?"

Draco malfoy

Blood status: Pure-blood  
Blood status: Pure-blood

Full name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Parents: Narcissa Black, and Lucius Malfoy

Siblings: Non that we know of

Hogwarts house: Slytherin's

"And why the hell would I tell a mud-blood like yourself that?"

Harry Potter

Blood status: Half-blood 

Blood status: Half-blood

Parents: Lily Evens, and James Potter

Siblings: Leanna Potter

Hogwarts house: Gryffindor

"No, Leanna, I don't understand what your saying!" Harry shouted at me as I flinched a bit

Merlia Sanderson

Blood status: Half-blood  
Blood status: Half-blood

Parents: Not mentioned in the serious

Siblings: Non, Merlia is the only child

Hogwarts house: Slytherin

"Leanna, darling come here" Merlia said in a soothing manner, sitting on her bed

Hermione granger

Blood status: Muggle-born  
Blood status: Muggle-born

Full name: Hermione Jean Granger

Parents: Not mentioned in the serious

Hogwarts house: Gryffindor

"Harry let her go" I heard Hermione say as I walked away

Ron Weasley

Blood status: Pure-blood 

Full name: Ronald Billies Weasley

Parents: Molly and Auther Weasley

Hogwarts house: Gryffindor

"Bloody hell Leanna, what was that for?" Ron said as he rubbed the area of his arm I punched

Luca lifesome

Blood status: Half-blood 

Blood status: Half-blood

Full name: Luca Ollie Lifesome

Parents: Not mentioned in the serious

Hogwarts house: Ravenclawe

Appares in year 5 

"I want to be a teacher here when I get older" The boy said as I recalled him telling me not to long ago

The story will start in 1st year when Harry meets Ron on the train, but you will see the interaction through Leanna's point of view. You can imagine the characters as you wish I just put the pictures so you could have a visual representation of what I would imagine them to look like.

I hope you guys enjoy the story.


	2. ONE

Leanna Potter. Not a name you hear often in the wizarding world. Although, I didn't know I was a witch until Hagrid told my brother and I.

Life has always been hard for Harry and I. Although he would get most of auntie and uncles attention, that made me jelouse of him.

I was exited to go Hogwarts, but as we where getting our supplies I noticed that Harry was well know through out the realm.

Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but the attention is always on him. Call me jelouse or you can call it envy, whatever you want but I'm tired of it.

As Hagrid was telling us how our parents really does he told me how Harry out attached by Voldemort, or he who should not be named.

Well, that explains auntie and uncle always being so secretive towards Harry and I.

We where no abored the Hogwarts Express.

-

"Leanna," Harry turned his head to face me "Keep up" He looked away and kept walking

-

Harry and I had a bad habbit of wanting to take care of each other. Well if you ask me its not really not bad habbit.

Harry and I are close. I would do anything for him. And I'm sure he would do the same for me.

Harry opened a car door and saw a red headed boy sitting in the car.

The red headed boy looked up at us and gave us a faint smile.

-

"Can we sit? Or are those-"

"Oh, no, no." He shook his head "Of course you can sit" The boy looked back as us and smiled again

-

Harry gave the boy a small smile as he nodded his head and took a seat. I followed my brother, flashing the red a small smile also to show my gratitude.

I sat down next to my brother and settled my backpack down in-between him and I. We where sat across from the red headed boy.

-

"My name's Ron, Ron Weasley" he shook his hand out at Harry

"Oh, Harry, Harry Potter" My brother said holding his hand out for the red to shake

-

I watched as the boy's eyes grew big and I couldn't help but feel amused by the situation.

It was quite funny watching people react to my brother.

-

"Harry Potter?" The boy echoed

"Yes" Harry said raising a brow

"Whoa, your like wizarding royalty"

-

Harry looked over to me with a smile on his face as I studied the boy in front of me.

-

"You hear that Leanna? Where royalty"

-

I gave him a chuckle as I flashed a smile to the boy across from me.

-

"I'm Leanna, Leanna Potter" I extended my arm for the boy rh shake my hand

-

The boy's eyes widened more as he looked me up and down.

-

"Leanna Potter?"

"Yes, Ron Weasley?"

"Bloody hell, is it my birthday?"

-

I smiled as I took amusement in the boy's shocked face and persona.

The rest of the ride was humble. I had a good book to keep me company and Harry talked to his new friend.

I didn't mind that he already had a friend. To be honest I really didn't care. I could go without.

I was at the good part when I thought I felt something triple down my leg. I looked up from my book and down at my pants and all of a sudden I noticed my stomach had a werid feeling to it.

-

"Harry," I called for him as he turned his head to me "I'll be right back. I'm going to the loo"

-

I said standing up now and starting to walk out of the car.

-

"Don't fall in" He said to me as I rolled my eyes at his comment

-  
I walked out into the hallway and romed the train for awhile before finding a toilet.

I walked in and pulled down my dark jeans.

At first I didn't notice it, but then I looked down into my knickers.

Blood. What the hell? Why- what?

I quickly whipped myself and when I looked at the toilet paper I just saw more blood.

Damn. If I knew I would be dying today I would have done more stuff with my life.

I breathed in as I thought about what to do next when the bathroom door opened.

I silently prayed to Merlin that it was someone who could help me. I mean yes I was embarrassed but what the hell was I suppose to do? I wasn't going to let myself bleed through my pants. Plus these are my favorite pair.

-

"Umm" I called out as I saw the girl with black shoes walk to the sink "Hello?"

-

I watched as her black shoes turned around.

-

"Yes?"

"Hi, umm" I started trying not to sound awkward "I don't suppose you know what to do if your bleeding in your knickers?"

"Ohh, is this your first one?"

"One what?" I asked confused

-

The girl giggled at me and then knocked on the door.

-

"Here, I have something that'll help"

-

She reached into her backpack and took something out. She stuck her hand under the stall and gave me something that looked like a napkin.

I look it, eyeing it like it was a bomb about to explode and I had to decide it somehow.

-

"And what do I do with this?" I asked

"It's called a pad. Take of the wrapped and put the sticky side on your knickers" The girl directed

-

I did as told and then pulled my pants up, flushing the toilet and unlocking the stall.

I walked out to find a girl with black short hair leaning against the wall.

-

"All better?" She asked

"I think so" I answered walking the the sink to wash my hands

-

The black headed the file followed behind me with her arms folded into one another.

I looked up at her through the mirror and raised a brow.

-

"Yes?"

"You've started your period" She stated

-

I flipped my head to her.

-

"So when blood comes out of your vagina, that means your on you period?"

"Precisely" She said with a little clap "And that means that you can now have children" She flashed me a smile

-

I huffed at the thought children. Why would you want children? It really makes no sense to me.

-

"Right" I started to walk away "I best be going-"

"Wait" She walked to me "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson"

"Leanna Potter"

-

Her eyes went wide and she looked me up and down.

-

"Oh my Merlin, you have to come and meet my mates" She grabbed my hand into her hold and started to rush me out of the bathroom

"Wait, I have to-"

"Nonsense. Just meet them and if you don't like them you can leave" She sympathized with me

-

I nodded my head side to side and considered the possibilities of doing so.

-

"Alright, fine" I said

"Yay" She gave me a smile

-

Pansy and I walked down the halls of the train and turned to a corrid.

She walked ahead of me and when I looked over at the friend group I saw two boys who almost looked like twins and a boy with blond hair.

Platinum blonde hair to be specific.

Pansy turned to me.

-

"Everyone, this is Leanna Potter"

-

All three heads snapped up and looked at her.

-

"Pansy, why are you befriending mudbloods?" The blond said

-

Pansy rolled her eyes at the boy and turned to me then him.

-

"So am I going to have to introduce you like a mother does a 2 year old or can you do it yourself?"

"Merlin Pansy, you didn't have to flip your bitch switch"

"Draco, your getting on my last nerve, introduce yourself before I do" She said clearly agitated

-

The boy huffed in annoyance and looked at me.

-

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyal. I'm Draco, but you can call me Malfoy" He ended with a fake smile

"There was that so hard?" She asked

"Alright, I think-"

"Don't say your going to leave, come on please don't leave me with these buffoons" She pleases with me

-

I rolled my eyes and then realized that this was a chance to make some of my own friends. I huffed at the whole situation.

-

"Alright, fine" I turned to the blond "But if he calls me a 'mudblood' one more time where having it out" At the end of my rant I turned to Pansy

-

The girl gave me a small smile then clapped her hands.

-

"I'll be right back, gonna go get my backpack"

-

I gave them all a fake smile and headed out of the car.

I walked back to the car holding Ron and Harry. I opened the door and saw a bunch of sweats.

I lifted my eye brows and looked around everywhere.

-

"Harry, what in Merlin's beard is all this?"

"Candy" He said mouth full of candy

"Right, I'm moving to a different compartment" I said grabbing my backpack

-

The boy's where to busy stuffing there faces with sweats to even notice me saying anything and leaving. I was glade for that.

I walked back the the compartment Pansy showed me and opened the door.

I walked in to see the two boys who looked like twins asleep on each other and Pansy talking with Draco.

Once Pansy noticed I was back she graced me with a friendly smile.

-

"Leanna, your back"

"Clearly" I said under my breath walking to sit next to her

-

I pulled out my book that I was reading earlier and started to read. And hour or two must have passed when Pansy got up to use the loo.

I was sat across from the blond boy who was also reading now.

I looked up from my book to see him standing at me. But as soon as he noticed that I noticed he looked down like nothing.

-

"Is there a reason why your staring at me?" I said looking back into my book

"I'm not" He answered

"Right" I flipped my page "Then why is it that I just caught you?"

"You must be imagining stuff"

-

I smiled to myself as I thought of a way to get the answer out of him.

I put my book upside-down and folded my hands in front of me.

-

"Yes?" He said in an annoyed tone as I studied his facial features

"Oh nothing, just wondering do you imagine stuff to or?"

"Excuse me" The boy cringed

"Your excused" I said fastly "So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you imagine stuff"

"Look mudblood-"

"I thought we did we weren't going to use that turn anymore?"

"You said it, I didn't"

"Well, Malfoy. I would like it if you stopped"

-

The boy scoffed and then did the same with his book as I did and looked at me.

-

"Do you even know what mudblood means?"

"I can't say that I do"

"It means dirty blood"

"Right, and I'm suppose to care why?"

-

Just when the blond was about to answer Pansy walked back into the compartment.

-

"I'm back" She said sitting down

-

The blond rolled his eyes and her and mumbled a 'clearly we see that' under his breath.

I was woke by the whistle of the train. I looked to my shoulder to see Pansy sleeping on me. She's probably a heavy sleeper. I nuged my shoulder, making her head shake and she slowly flinched.

-

"Pansy, wake up. Where at Hogwarts" I said in a talking voice my voice a little raspy from my sleep

-

Pansy groned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and then back at Draco, who was shaking the boys who looked like twins.

Pansy sat up and grabbed her backpack, as did I.

We walked off the train and I saw Hagrid and my brother conversating.

Hagrid was shouting at us stuff like 'first years to the left, and I'll walk you guys to the boats'.

Pansy and I walked to the boats and got into one with another girl. Each boat could fit three people, but there where a lot of students.

I looked ahead at the castle is amazement. I've never seen such a thing. My eyes explored the viewing of the castle when Pansy caught my attention.

-

"Do you believe that where going to spend 7 years here?" She said looking at the castle

"I can't, actually"

"Well you better get use to it" Pansy looked over her shoulder to me and flashed me a smile

-

It must of took all of us at least 20 minutes to get to shore. By the time we where there all of us where either upset that our arms hurt or starving, and talking about food.

I was both. My arms felt like jelly from rowing non stop, as did Pansy's.

I was gonna need a hot shower tonight.

There was a lady standing infront of the stone brick. She was wearing glasses, a free bread, and her hair was put into a right bun. With the exception of a few strand out of line.

-

"Now that everyone is here, we may go in" She said in a thick Scotland accent

-

All of the students walked inside of the castle. My head was lifted up in excitement. Something I haven't felt in so long.

Once we where by a door she stopped walking.

-

"I'll be right back, I need to see if there ready for you" The lady with a tight bun then left us in the hall way

-

Most of the students started talking to there new found friends and others lingered around, wanting to explore the castle.

It didn't take five minutes for Malfoy to start being an obnoxious arshole again.

He walking up to my brother, along with his two side kicks and started to talk to him.

For whatever reason people stopped talking when Malfoy went up to Harry.

Listening to there conversation I was so close to saying something nasty to him because he was being so rude.

-

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you" Harry replied to Malfoy

-

I smirked when I heard that. I'm glade Malfoy got put in his place by Harry.

This year is either gonna be heaven or hell.

Malfoy looked back at me and was fumming, he was so mad.

The lady with the right bun returned after a good seven minutes and let us go into the room that was hiding on the other side of the door.

The door opened and my eyes widened. I've never seen anything as beautiful as I did today.

There where flooring candles around and a buffet set on the tables. And there must have been thousands and thousands of students sitting at the four tables.

The lady in a green gown went up to a stool and picked up a hat.

-

"You must be sorted into your houses" She said

-

A pice of parchment paper in-between her fingers as she started to read off names.

-

"Hermione granger" The lady called out and the girl walked up to the stool.

-

The hat was placed on her frizzy hair and it yelled out GRYFFINDOR. The girl happily got off the chain and walked to the table in the middle.

Next the lady called up Ron. The boy with red hair walked up to the stool and sat down, his nose wrinkled a bit. Just then the hat was placed on his head and it yelled out GRYFFINDOR again.

When the bloody hell are we gonna get some people in other houses?

Malfoy was called up next and the hat was barely placed on his head when it yelled out SLYTHERIN. He happily walked over to the table on the left.

I was left in a daze when the lady called Harry's name. He walked up and sat down on the stool. He was whispering to the hat as it was placed on his head. He looked like her was pleading with it.

Pleading. Why would he be pleading with the hat?

Not longer after that the hat once again yelled out GRYFFINDOR and another student went to the table in the middle.

My name was.called next and if I'm being honest I didn't feel an aounce of anxiousness when sitting on the stool.

I mean your on whatever house right? It's not like it's gonna follow you through life.

As I walked up to the stool I heated a bunch of whispers, similar to when Harry sat on the stool as well.

The hat was on my head for a few seconds when it called out SLYTHERIN.

I got off the chair and everyone looked surprised. Some with socked eyes, other whispering or mumbling thing. I didn't mind though.

I've learned that in life there are always going to be people doing that. Weather it be in you face of behind your back.

I sat down next to Pansy and started to eat.

May thirty first

The year went by fast, although Harry did get in some trouble I wasn't bothered by it. We where at the Hogwarts Express about to go back to the muggle world.

-

"Pansy, my Merlin" I pulled her into a hug "I'm gonna miss you"

"No," She pulled away and gave me a light smile "I'm gonna miss you. At least you have some entertainment" She waved her hand to Harry "I'm stuck going to balls and dinner party's, with this buffoon" She slapped Draco on the arm

-

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

-

"Pansy, it's hardly like I like doing stuff with you too" He said

"Whatever Draco" Pansy rolled her eyes as I was watching my friends bicker

-

I pulled Pansy into another hug.

-

"With all this hugging your doing, people are going to think your a bloody Hufflepuff" She joked

"Ha ha ha" I said pulling away once again "Right, now you promise that we'll write to each other?"

"Of course, isn't that right Draco?" She turned her head so it was facing him

-

Draco looked up having no idea what we where talking about. He squinted his eyes and gave his a look of confusement.

-

"Yeah, sure"

-

Pansy and I giggled at him. I looked back at my friend's as I noticed Harry waiting for me to finish up.

-

"I gotta get going, he's only so patient for so long"

"Oh don't even worry about. I'll write you tomorrow"

"Okay" I have her a parting smile

-

I walked over to Harry and gave him a warm smile.

-

"Ready to go home?" He asked talking my backpack and putting it on his shoulders

-

I shakes my head.

-

"Where doing the opposite of that, Harry. Where leaving our home" I said

-

Harry gave me a smile as he took my hand and we ran back I to the cruel world.

I hope you enjoyed this first page. Tell me your thoughts on Leanna in the comments.


End file.
